


Playing in the Dark

by rage_quitter



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: "Vexo" OC learns something great about themself, It's not so bad being part vex it turns out!, Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: Xenophon can't sleep. It's normal for Exos, especially one half-Vex. They take some time to get more in touch with that side of themself. There's a lot they didn't know.





	Playing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> horny ocs are VALID  
> xen is my sweet lad whom i love uwu enjoy them getting themself off

Xenophon stared blankly at the ceiling.

Couldn’t sleep again.

They could sense their Ghost, idled in her version of sleep. Good. Best to let her rest. 

They sighed and stretched their hands upwards. One hand with five fingers, the other with four long, slender, flat ones. 

They let their hands fall back down to their bare chest with a small frown. It felt so… normal. It wasn’t odd for them at all. Both hands felt as natural as anything else in the world. Everything felt natural, even as much as they knew they were an anomaly. 

Their fingers tapped across their torso, to the differing joint of their shoulder, hesitating over the center of their chest and the humming life they could feel within their chest cavity. It was them. Part of them. That was their Collective, their Mind. They were one. 

Xen squirmed in annoyance. They’d never make sense of their own existence, probably. Did it matter? They wanted to fight for the Light. That was all that mattered.

They needed a distraction. 

Xen rolled to their side to grab a datapad off the bedside table. They let it light up and settled in. 

They scrolled through the novels until they found the one they wanted. A little shiver ran through them as they opened it to the chapter they left off on. They made a mental note to thank Cayde for the… recommendation. 

They read through where they’d left off, fingers idly beginning to roam over their body. They knew where to touch, and soon enough they were worming out of their sleep clothes and trailing their hand over the plates around their hips. 

Xen huffed and set aside the datapad. Now that they’d started, they could get off without it. They dragged their Goblin hand along their thigh and sighed as they wrapped it around their hardening silicone cock. Their head thunked back on the pillows.

They took it easy, for a bit, slowly stroking themself. But they still felt antsy. Distracted, almost annoyingly horny. They parted their thighs and dragged their fingers down. Good thing they’d installed an internal mod, and filled it with lube, and--

They rubbed their fingers along the outside of it and bit down a muffled groan. 

As they slid their fingers in, a delirious part of their mind thought that this might very well be one of the only times a Vex would fuck anything. 

The Vex part of them didn’t really care. But the horny part of them was quickly rummaging through all the Vex parts. Xen pressed their fingers in deeper and thrust them. They reached down with their other hand to grasp their cock and stroke in time. 

They let their optics flicker off to focus on sensation. This was fine. A quick jerk-off sesh, and then they could sleep… 

They nudged something in their internal mod and gasped. Their back arched against the bed and they gripped their cock harder. The hell was that? They searched for it again and didn’t hold back their groan this time. 

Oh, what a nice new internal mod this was. 

Xen rubbed up against that spot with flat bronze fingers until they were writhing. Precome beaded at the head of their cock and their wires flickered with solar heat. It felt good, so good. They could--

Something else happened. 

Xen’s optics flashed back on as their spine opened up. 

They could physically feel the tendrils slide out from their chassis, long and slender and glowing violet. They froze with their fingers buried in themself as the tendrils wriggled out from under them.

They’d only felt them before when they supered, funneled all the Light into themself and pulled out that hammer.

Xen could move them.

They caught their breath and slid their slick fingers out of themself. 

No Vex had done this, either, but fuck if Xen wasn’t incredibly into this. 

Xen moved their tendrils to roam down over their body. They prodded into familiar spaces and moaned at the touch. They were sleek and cool and felt better than their fingers. 

They really… hadn’t expected this. They didn’t know they could just… make those tendrils appear. Xen groaned at the feeling of them between the joints of their metal plating.

Well. It was part of them. Their own body, and all that. They were fascinated watching the shimmering violet against their plating, like watching some of the more under-the-table erotica.

Except it wasn’t erotica. Xen had tentacles that were eager and active when they were jerking themself off. 

Hot.

Xen dug their fingers into the sheets and wrapped a tendril around their cock, careful and experimental. They shuddered in delight. Okay, better than their hand. It was rubbery and slim and oh so flexible. 

They flexed it around their cock and choked out a gasp. 

This had gotten really weird, really fast, but Xen was definitely eager to learn more about themself. Especially something like this. They flickered their optics off and tapped into the Vex part of themself, which still wasn’t interested in this.

But they could change that. 

Xen felt a horny grin glow on their face as they finally snagged the data in their system that controlled the tendrils. Definitely not something they could have out all the time, cool as they’d look, but just a little tweak…

Xen cursed out loud, back arching. 

Nerves came alive in the tendrils. They could feel the heat of their cock, the pressure of being touched, and it was almost already way too much. 

They panted for breath and slowly unwound their tendril. They whined at the loss and prodded a little more into the data about the tendrils. 

“Oh, fuck, fuck--” they groaned. 

They reached out and stroked along one of the tendrils. It curled around their fingers, eager for the heat of their hand, and they wanted desperately to grasp it, jerk it off like they would their cock. It felt like that, wonderfully sensitive, and now it was slick with the artificial lubricant that they used in their mod.

They’d need more later, because they were eager to keep testing this out on themself. 

Xen could fuck themself.

The thought sent a fresh pulse of hot need through their chassis and they parted their thighs. Xen slid the tendrils down their body again, now trailing lube over themself. Oops. Oh, well. They were too turned on to care about that, too busy sliding their slick tendrils over their cock. 

They shuddered and wrapped a tendril around each thigh. They pulled their legs apart that way, spread wide. They could feel their mod dripping and wet and aching. 

Xen snaked the longest tendril past their cock. Each touch against it felt so good. They brushed the tip against the lips of their mod and jerked their hips. They tightened their grip on themself. 

Carefully, they pressed the tip inside themself.

Their optics flickered off and they had to freeze to stop themself from coming right there.

They gasped in a breath and wrapped a tentacle hard around the base of their cock. Their cock twitched in its prison, but they were pretty much stuck from coming now. 

They pressed in further with their own tendril.

Xen was having trouble focusing on it. It felt incredible, so much all at once. They felt the need to beg for more, but there was no one to beg but themself.

They had to try this out on a lover sometime. 

For now, they were definitely more than eager to stuff themself full of their tendril. They thrust it slowly, but then realized--duh, it’s a tentacle.

They wiggled it inside themself and choked out.

The one movement of that nearly white-outed their optics. Their cock twitched and they jerked their hips, but they had such a tight grip that they just couldn’t come yet. They writhed, and kept worming that tendril into themself. They desperately needed this, needed more.

Xen wanted to deny themself. This felt unbe-fucking-lievable. They didn't want to come. They panted for breath and let more tendrils slide down to join the first one. 

They wanted to feel this for ages. 

Xen took their time stuffing wriggling tendrils into themself. They stroked their aching cock as they did. The need to come screamed in them but they ignored it. They wanted all the sensation possible.

They could spend hours doing this.

Maybe they did.

Xen was lost in a sea of static and bliss, fucking themself with their Vex tendrils, jerking their hips into their hand, until their optics refused to cooperate and lube was soaking the sheets. It was mindless ecstasy. 

Their mod couldn't fit any more tendrils, they realized finally, when trying to stuff in one more. They clenched down on it. Stars above, this was the best.

Another idea occurred to them. Xen shuddered and writhed as they rearranged their Vex thought patterns. New nerves, new orifices. 

They let the tendril wrapped around their cock go slack. 

All at once they flexed their tendrils inside their mod.

White-hot static hit them.

A rush of heat burst in their mod. Their cock twitched as artificial come spurt out over their stomach. More of it funneled through the tendrils and spilled out into their mod. 

They stuffed themself full of their own come until they were whining through the overstimulation. Come oozed out of their mod with the lube, but most stayed in with their tendrils plugging them up. The flood of come eased to a trickle that had Xen moaning. 

Xen let their body do what it wanted until finally the come slowed and stopped. Gingerly they slid their tendrils free and shuddered as come dribbled out of their mod. 

They lay still a few moments to breathe. 

"Fuckin' hell," they whispered to no one. "Didn't know we could do that. Wow. Damn."

They lazily reached out to their tendrils, which were drifting idly, slick with lube and come. They groaned softly as they stroked one. They were still sensitive. 

Xen gripped it tighter. Still sensitive and horny. 

They grinned, ready to see what else their strange half-Vex body could do.

**Author's Note:**

> come stop by my tumblr @lesbianeliksni


End file.
